


Hunt

by KazeChama



Category: Fae Tales - not_poignant
Genre: Abusive Family, Death Threat, Efnisien's funeral, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeChama/pseuds/KazeChama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crielle shows Gwyn in no uncertain terms that she wants him dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Game Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/915296) by [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/pseuds/not_poignant). 



> My post for Poigdom Week Day 1 - Hunt.  
> The inspiration for this came to me while reading a paper about funeral traditions like covering mirrors during mourning/funerals.
> 
> Concrit is as always appreciated. Heck, any feedback is pure love. Enjoy!

Gwyn sat through the ceremony barely noticing what was happening or who was speaking. This was a disaster. This was never supposed to happen-  
Efnisien, hated as he may have been, was still a family member. It forced Gwyn to stay through the whole of this farce. The room felt dark, Gwyn's only focus was the coffin where Efnisien would have laid. Gwyn had the fortitude of his duties as king, he would not have to keep watch over Efnisien. He was here for the family gathering and he would have to be here for the final act.

~weeks later~

This time the room was really dark, candles illuminating the coffin. No decoration was on the walls, everything had been removed for the occasion. A sickness overcame Gwyn. His stomach was empty, he could not muster enough appetite to eat during the last days. Yet everything was so much, he wanted to throw up.  
After the service, his mother stayed next to Efnisien's coffin until everyone except Gwyn left the room. Her grief was deep. Crielle always wished Efnisien was hers, not this twisted creature of a son.

"Gwyn."

It was a barely audible whisper, yet his head snapped up. His mother never called him by his name. When he turned around, Crielle was staring hard and presenting him something in her outstretched hand. A pocket mirror reflecting Gwyn's face. When satisfied that her message was received, she closed the mirror and went away not giving a another glance to either Gwyn or the mirror.  
Trust his mother to make death threats with style. All the decoration in this room had been removed for a reason. It was believed whoever saw their reflection during a funeral service would perish in a similar way.  
Crielle did not believe Gwyn's lie. She somehow new it was Gwyn's fault and she wanted to punish him. This was her way to announce the hunt for Gwyn's head. Making her goal so obvious was part of the punishment. Gwyn would know and expect something from Crielle without knowing what will come.


End file.
